2 Friend & 2 Best friend
by dhenz.abarcar
Summary: At age 13, four classmates have just started junior high school: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. While Sakura and Syaoran instantly develop an attraction towards each other, Tomoyo, Sakura childhood friend, secretly pines for Eriol. Throughout their junior high years, the four sort out their feelings. At the age of 15, all of them break off relations with their love.
1. 2 Friend & 2 Best friend Chapter 1

**2 Friends & 2 Bestfriend / 2 Best friends & 2 Friend ..**

Written by:

Dhenz A.

Written year 2013

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi! I'm Dhenz, girl, 14 years old, I live in Brgy. Sanpablo Catb. City, 3rd year High School in Samar National School. hmm.. I hope you enjoy reading the story kahit WRONG GRAMMAR, and you can leave a comments after reading my story. Pwde po kayong magpost sa website ko o kaya naman sa facebook ko: .

I accept any comments from you guys. That'll be a good help for me to improve. Kung gusto niyo ng copy na ito, please report it o me sa e-mail ko: dhanes_abarcar

#WELCOME ..

#ENJOY! :))

Characters:

**Sakura Kinomoto** - A simply girl, extremely energetic and cheerful person but when it comes to her Best friend Tomoyo Daidouji she always act like an "Ate". She loves to cook, bake, reading manga, listing to music, and sometime she sing with her guitar. She always has a saying "Enjoy yourself and A Smile cost nothing but gives much".

**Syaoran Li** - A bright guy with positive personality. A very athletic person and being a member of the soccer team club. He loves playing musical instruments like guitar, drum, bass, etc. and he play sports like soccer, basketball with his Friend Eriol Hiiragizawa. They became friend after the athletic day. He is always passionate about playing and learning the instruments.

**Tomoyo Daidouji** - Came from a rich family. She is the Best friend of Sakura Kinomoto. She is the only daughter of Daidouji Family. One of her major character traits is her selflessness towards Sakura. She is kind, caring, highly intelligent, beautiful, meticulous, and very melodic.

**Eriol Hiiragizawa** - Came from a rich family to. He is the Friend of Syaoran Li. A very athletic person to, and being a member of the soccer team club with his Syaoran Li. He always goes to the house of Syaoran to have fun because his parent is always buzy at work. He is the only a child of Hiiragizawa Family.

**Chapter 1: Mall**

Habang kami'y naglalakad at nag-uusap, may isang lalaki na nakabangga ng Bestie ko,

DUGS!

"Oh! Sorry I didn't saw you coming sabi ng lalaki."

"Ah! Ok lang sabi naman ng Bestie ko."

Pagkatapos ay tinulungan niya ang Bestie ko na makatayo. Habang itinatayo siya, nakitingin sila sa kanilang mga mata na para bang isang panaginip. Habang nagkakatitigan sila, may isang lalaki na nagsalita.

"Hoy! Eriol tama na ngayan, baka kasi matunaw siya."

" Ikaw talaga Syaoran oh! Kinamot yung ulo. "Ang sama ng ugali mo."

"Masama agad? Di ba pweding "concern" lang?"

" Ahh! Iwan, by the way I'm Eriol Hiragizawa and this is my friend Syaoran Li."

" Hi! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji and this is my best friend Sakura Kinomoto."

May pupuntahan pa ba kayo?

Gusto niyo sumama nalang samin? tanong ni Eriol at ni Syaoran samin.

Sumagot naman and Bestie ko na wag na pauwi na kasi kami next time nalang. Sabi naman ni Syaoran hatid na namin kayo Peace offering na din dahil sa nabangga kayo ng friend ko, I insist. Hindi naman kami makatanggi ng Bestie ko, kaya pumayag nalang kami.

~Tomoyo's POV~

Hayyy, hindi parin ako maka move on sa nangyari kanina sa Mall. At ito namang Bestie ko hindi naman ako tinulungan, mabuti nalang Gentle man tong si Eriol at gwapo pa. Ang Friend naman niya na si Syaoran cute bagay sila ng Bestie ko kaso itong Bestie ko hindi parin maka move on sa batang lalaki nong maliit pa lang kami ..

~FLASHBACK~

Noong maliliit palang kami, pumunta kami sa Park ng Bestie ko tapos may isang lalaki na naglalaro ng soccer at halos sugatan siya dahil gusto niyang makapasaok yung bola kahit isa. Nilapitan siya ng Bestie ko at sinabi niya na Try and Try makakapasok ka din kahit isa. Sinubukan ng Boy na ishoot ulit ang bola at nakapasok nga. Napayakap ang Boy sa Bestie ko at nangako na samuli nilang pagkikita ay maroon siyang medalya ng NATiONAL CHAMPiONSHiP at doon nagsimulang magkagusto ang Bestie ko sa Boy na yun na "UNKNOWN". Araw-araw bumabalik ang Bestie ko sa park upang makita yung Boy na yun pero hindi.

~Sakura's POV~

Hayyy, sawakas nakauwi narin ako. Sakit ng katawan ko dahil kay Bestie, ang dami naming ginawa sa araw na ito. At may nakilala pa itong Bestie ko na si Eriol at ang Friend niya na si Syaoran. Itong Bestie ko inlove siguro kay Eriol dahil panay tingin sa kanya at ito din ata si Eriol na inlove na sa Bestie ko. Iwan ko sa kanila, kanina pa lang sina nagkakilala. Pag-ibig nga naman, si Syaoran naman parang nakita ko na siya dati, hindi ko lang matandaan kung saan? kailan? ahh! basta iwan. Matutulog na nga lang ako kasi may pasok pa kami bukas.

Umaga na …

"Bunso, gising na mahuhuli kana sa klase sigaw sa akin ni Kuya Toya."

"Opo, Kuya bababa na po."

Pagkababa ko si Kuya lang ang nandoon at wala si papa.

"Kuya, asan ba si papa?"

"Ayon maagang pumasok sa trabaho."

"Ah! Ganon po ba?"

"Bakit may kailangan ka?"

"Wala naman."

"Kumain kana mahuhuli ka sa klase."

Kumain na ako at may biglang pumasok.

"Oh! Tomoyo, nandito kana pala."

Nabulonan naman ako habang kumakain.

"Bestie, ang aga mo naman?".

"Eh! Kasi naman walang tao sa amin kundi ang maid namain.

"Ah! Ganon ba?"

"Kumain ka muna Tomoyo."

"Salamat na lang po, tapos na po ako."

"Ah! Ganon ba, oh! Bunso bilisan muna mahuhuli na kayo."

"Opo, hito na po."

Lumabas na kami sa bahay , at paglabas namin nakita naman si Eriol at Syaoran na nakauniform ng school namin. Nagtata kami ni Bestie dahil hindi naman namin sila nakikita sa school. Nakasakay sila sa kotse, kotse ata yun ni Eriol. Papunta na ata sila sa school, habang kami ay nagmamadali dahil late na kami sa school.

~Sakura's POV~

Hayyy, sawakas nakarating kami sa tamang oras, kasi naman itong Bestie ko, nakita lang namin sila ni Eriol at Syaoran nagkakagulo na siya, Bakit kaya sila nakanuniform nga uniform naman. Dito kaya sila nag-aaral? o transfery lang sila?

"Hoy? Bestie, sino ang iniisip mo? Wala ka kasi sa sarili eh! Seguro iniisip mo si Syaoran. Ayeeh!"

"Ay! Tumigil ka nga, ano ba ang pinagsasabi mo?"

"Ay, denying pa?"

"Iwan ko sayo."

"Ok! Class please set down, I would like you to met Eriol Hiragizawa and Syaoran Li, transfery student from Hong Kong.

"Hi! Everyone my name is Eriol Hiragizawa and this is my friend Syaoran Li. Please take care of with smile."

"KYAA! Sabi ng mga kaklase naming babae."

"Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Sir?"

"Show them around in the school and city so that they can be familiarize, Ok?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Thank you girls."

"Welcome, sir! "

"Ok, Mr. Hiiragizawa and Mr. Li?

"Sir?"

"You may set beside with Ms. Daidouji, And Ms. Kinomoto."

"Yes, sir!"

"Hi!" sabi ni Eriol at Syaoran samin with wink.

"Ok, class let's proceed to our topic."

After the class of Mr. Yue, Eriol and Syaoran invited us to eat. Bestie and I was hungry kaya pumayag nalang kami, libre naman kasi nila.

"Saan tayo kakain? Tanong ng Bestie ko sa kanila."

Hanbang nakasakay kami sa kotse ni Eriol. Biglang nagprino si Eriol,

"Oh! Eriol, pweding magdahandahan ka naman kasi may mga babae tayong kasama at baka mauntog sila, lagot ka talaga sakin,"sabi ni Syaoran.

At biglang natawa ako

*HA-HA-HA**HA-HA-HA**HA-HA-HA*.

"Oh! Bestie bakit? Tanong sakin ni Tomoyo." Sabay titig sakin ni Eriol at Syaoran.

"May masama ba sa sinabi ko?" sabi ni Syaoran sakin.

"Ahh! Wala naman." *HA-HA-HA* habang umiiyak na ako sa katatawa.

"Oh! Hito panyo, kasi umiiyak ka na habang tumatawa." Sabi ni Syaoran

Bigla akong napahinto sa kakatawa at biglan nalang tumibok ang puso ko sa kaba

*LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB*.

~Sakura's POV~

Ano ba itong nangyayari sakin, bakit ako nagkakaganito? Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ko? Para bang. Ahh! Iwan di ko maintindihan. Bahala na …

"Sakura? Ayos ka lang ba? Tanong ni Syaoran."

"Ahh! Ayos lang ako, saan pala tayo kakain?" Sabi ko.

"Hindi naming alam, kayo saan niyo gusto? Sagot naman ni Eriol.

"Ahh! Sa 7/11 nalang tayo." Sagot naman ni Bestie.

Kaya naman doon nalang kami kumain at nagorder ng makakain namin. Gabi na ng natapos kami dahil nagkakwentohan pa at di namalayan ang oras. Hinatid kami nina Eriol at Syaoran sa bahay namin. Pagbaba namin ni Bestie ay tinanong kami nina Syaoran at Eriol kung may cellphone kami. Sabi namin mayroon at binigay naming ang number namin at sabay nilang sinabi na Goodnight! At bigla nalang sinang umalis bago pa kami magsalita. Seguro nagtataka kayo kung bakit kasama ko si Bestie, dito siya matutulog samin dahil daw wala ang parents niya sa kanila mag-isa lang daw siya. Papasok na kami sa bahay ng biglang nagbukas ang pinto.

"Oh! Sakura, bakit ngayaon lang kayo?" Tanong ni Papa.

"Ahh! Papa, ikaw lang pala." Sabi ko.

"Kasi po Tito ininvite po kasi kami ng kaklase naming sina Syaoran at Eriol na kumain sa labas at di na po namin namalayan yung oras sa kakwekwento." Sabi ni Bestie Tomoyo.

"Sorry! po papa." Sabi ko.

"Wala naman kayong kasalanan, Ok lang yun. Pero sa susunod magpaalam kayo na gagabihin kayo, Maliwanag ba?" Sabi ni Papa.

"Opo!" Sabi naming ni Bestie Tomoyo.

"Hala sige! Magpahinga na kayo tapos na naman pala kayo kumain." Sabi ni Papa.

Umakyat na kami ni Bestie sa kwarto ko upang magpahinga. Nagbihis kami ng pajama para comfortable sa pagtulog. Hihiga na sana kami ng biglang nagring ang phone ko.

You have a Message ..

UNREGISTERED NUMBER:

"Wǎn'ān! Gōngzhǔ .. :* Sleep ka na ba?"

Gosh! Sino ba to? Replay ko nga ng malaman.

"TO : UNREGISTERED NUMBER"

"Hmm.. Hindi pa naman, Sino po sila?"

UN.: Ako? Ako nga pala si Syaoran Li. J

Ako: Ay? Oh! Syaoran ikaw pala. Saan mo nga pala nakuha number ko? J

Agad ko naming sinave ang number.

Syaoran: Ah? HEHEHE! Hininge ko sayo at binigay mo." ^^

Ako: Ayyy! Oo nga pala .. HEHEHE! Sorry! J

Syaoran: Naku wala yun ok lang. Matutulog ka na ba?

Ako: Sana!

Syaoran: Ahh! Sige, Wǎn'ān! Gōngzhǔ .. Sleep kana maaga pa ang klase natin bukas. J

Syaoran: Wǎn'ān! Gōngzhǔ .. :* Sweet Dreams! God Bless! Take Care!Ingat, J

"Oh! Bestie sino ang nagtxt?"

"Ahh! wala, si Syaoran lang."

"Anong sabi?" (kinikilig ..)

"Sabi niya Wǎn'ān! Gōngzhǔ .."

"Get's mo ba?"

"Oo, naman."

"Cge ano nga yung Wǎn'ān! Gōngzhǔ ?"

"GoodNight! Princess .."

"Wow! Alam mo pala?"

"Oo, Chinese kasi si Lola."

"Ahh! Kaya pala."

"Ano replay mo?"

"Wǎn'ān! Syaoran Li .. :))

"Wow! Sweet niyo." (Kilig na kilig ..)

"Matulog na nga tayo."

"Ayeh!" x))

"Iwan ko sayo, bahala ka matutulog na ako."

"Wǎn'ān! Gōngzhǔ .."

"Tumahimik ka na nga Bestie. Wǎn'ān!"

Abangan niyo nalang sa Chapter 2 .. I hope you Enjoy! Thank you! :))


	2. 2 Friend & 2 Best friend Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Day After Tomorrow**

Sa umaga may kumakatok sa pinto ng kwarto ko.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Bunso! Gising na ?"

"Hmm.. Kuya ikaw lang pala."

"Gising na!"

"Kuya maaga pa po."

"Gising na may naghahanap sa inyo sa baba."

Bigla kaming tumayo ni Bestie at binuksan ang pinto.

"Sino daw sila kuya?"

"Malay ko, bumaba nalang kayo at mag-aalmusal na."

Bumaba na kami ni Bestie habang naka pajama's, at sa pagbaba namin, nakita namin si Syaoran at Eriol na nakaupo sa sala habang hinihintay kami.

"Oh! Bakit kayo nandito? Tanong naming dalawa ni Bestie."

"Ahh! Diba ipapasyal niyo kami dito sa City at School."

"Oo, pero ngayon ba yun? Nagtatakang tanon namin ni Bestie."

"Oo!"

"Bunso! Mag-almusal na daw kayo sabi ni papa."

"Opo, kuya"

"Nag-almusal na ba kayo?" Tanong ni kuya Toya kay Syaoran at Eriol.

"Opo, tapos na po. Salamat!" Sagot naman ni Syaoran at Eriol.

Habang kami ni Bestie ay nag-aalmusal, narinig naming tinatanong ni Kuya Toya sina Syaoran at Eriol kung may gusto daw sila amin.

"Ikaw? Sabay turo kay Eriol may gusto kaba Tomoyo?"

"Kuya Toya, naman oh! sagot ni Bestie kay Kuya."

"Oh! Ikaw naman? Sabay turo kay Syaoran may gusto kaba sa kapatid ko?"

"Kuya! Ano bang pinagsasabi mo?" Biglang tumibok ng mabilis ang puso ko.

*LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB*

~Sakura's POV~

Ano ba tong nararamdaman ko? Bigla bigla nalang tumitibok ng mabilis hindi ko naman alam ang dahilan. Inlove na ata ako. Ahh! Iwan, seguro dahil sa nangyari noong isang araw.

~FLASHBACK~

After the class of Mr. Yue, Eriol and Syaoran invited us to eat. Bestie and I was hungry kaya pumayag nalang kami, libre naman kasi nila.

"Saan tayo kakain? Tanong ng Bestie ko sa kanila."

Hanbang nakasakay kami sa kotse ni Eriol. Biglang nagprino si Eriol,

"Oh! Eriol, pweding magdahandahan ka naman kasi may mga babae tayong kasama at baka mauntog sila, lagot ka talaga sakin,"sabi ni Syaoran.

At biglang natawa ako

*HA-HA-HA**HA-HA-HA**HA-HA-HA*.

"Oh! Bestie bakit? Tanong sakin ni Tomoyo." Sabay titig sakin ni Eriol at Syaoran.

"May masama ba sa sinabi ko?"

"Ahh! Wala naman, habang umiiyak na ako sa katatawa ako."

"Oh! Hito panyo, kasi umiiyak ka na habang tumatawa."

Bigla akong napahinto sa kakatawa at biglang tumibok ang puso ko sa kaba

*LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB*.

Ahh! Bahala na.

"Hoy! Bestie?"

"Ahh! Bakit?"

"Halika na, pasok na tayo sa school."

"Ahh! Andyan na."

"Sakay na mahuhuli na tayo sa klase." Sabay sabi ni Syaoran at Eriol.

"Ok! Sabay sabi naming ni Bestie."

Habang papunta kami sa school, biglang napatanong si Syaoran at Eriol tungkol sa amin.

"Bakit dun ka kayna Sakura natulog?" tanong ni Eriol kay Bestie.

"Ahh! Kasi wala sa bahay ang parents ko at maid lang ang kasama ko." Sabi naman ni Bestie.

"Ahh! Ganon pala, pagwala parents mo kayna Sakura ka natutulog tama ba?

"Oo, parang ganon na nga ."

"Over protected, pala Kuya mo sayo no?" sabi ni Syaoran.

"Ahh! Oo, pasin siya na huh? Ganyan talaga si Kuya Toya pagmay lalaking pumupunta sa bahay kahit friend/classmate's."

"Astig ngayon, eh!"

"Anong astig dun?"

Natawa si Syaoran

*HA-HA-HA**HA-HA-HA**HA-HA-HA*

At biglang sinabi na "Mas mabuta na ang Over Protected na Kuya dahil ayaw ka nilang masaktan ."

Bigla akong nagblush at tumango nalang at di na nakapagsalita, sakto lang dahil kararating lang naming sa school. At pumonta na ka agad kami sa classroom upang matutu ng mga bagong discussion. Habang papasok na kami sa classroom bubuksan na namin ang pinto ng biglang nagkahawak ang aming mga kamay ni Syaoran.

At sabay naming binuksan ang pinto at ngumiti sakin si Syaoran sabay sabing "Zǎoshang hǎo! Gōngzhǔ .." Biglag akong nagblush at bumilis ulit ang tibok ng puso ko. .

*LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB*.

Sabay sabi ko kay Syaoran "Zǎoshang hǎo!"

At umopo agad kami sa amin mga upoan. Habang nakaupo kami bigla lumapit si Bestie sakin at sabing

"Oh! Ang sweet niyo talaga Bestie."

"Huh? Anong pinagsasabi mo? Sweet? Hain dapit?

"Denying pa tong Bestie ko."

"Iwan ko sayo, umopo kana baka dumating na si Ms. Yoshiyuki Terada."

At ito na nga biglang dumating si Ms. Yoshiyuki Terada in short Ms. Terada.

"Class let now proceed to our new lesson about Chemistry."

"What is Chemistry?"

"Yes! Ms. Daidouji?"

"A science that deals with the composition, structure, and properties of substances and with the transformations that they undergo."

"Ok, very good! Ms. Daidouji."

"What is the connection/relationshio of chemistry to people?"

"Yes! Mr. Hiiragizawa"

"Ma'am Chemistry has a purpose. It's not random; it's not a fluke. There's essential information in the attraction that occurs between two people."

"Yes! That's right." Chemistry has a purpose. It's not random; it's not a fluke. There's essential information in the attraction that occurs between two people.

It's important for us to know what chemistry is so we can use it to feel more love in our lives. Without understanding that there's a secret order to love, we feel out of control. And no one likes that.

Don't worry, you're not out of control. You're just in love. And there's a reason you feel a strong chemical attraction towards the people you do. That's what I'm going to discuss today.

After the discussion with Ms. Terada, Syaoran at si Eriol tinawag kami at sinabing

"Tara maglunch tayo sa 7/11"

"Sige ba, KKB." Sagot namin ni Besti.

"KKB? Ano yun?" tanong ni Syaoran at ni Eriol.

"Kanya Kanyang Bayad."

"Ahh! Wag na libri na namin."

"Sige! Sabi ninyo."

At pumunta na agad kami sa kotse ni Eriol para pumunta sa 7/11. At nakarating na nga kami sa 7/11, nagorder na kami ng makakain dahil gutom na kami ng sobra dahil kay Ms. Terada. Habang kami'y kumakain nagkwekwentohan kami ng kung anu-ano, kami lang ata ang nakakaingay sa 7/11 dahil sa mga tawa namin. Nang natapos na kami kumain ay inihatid na kami nila sa aming mga bahay.

{A/N: Zǎoshang hǎo Gōngzhǔ! Means Good Morning Princess! .. Sa mga dipa nakakaalam .. J }

Abangan niyo nalang sa Chapter 3 .. I hope you Enjoy! Thank you! :))


	3. 2 Friend & 2 Best friend Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Day After Tomorrow (PART 1- Continuation )**

~Tomoyo's POV~

At pagdating naming sa bahay ni Sakura ay nakita namin si Tito Fujitaka Kinomoto ang Papa ni Bestie sa labas ng gate.

"Papa!" sabi ni Sakura.

"Ahh! Kayo pala, Oh? Kumusta naman ang lakad ninyo? Sabi ni Tito Fujitaka.

"Ok lang po, Tito nagenjoy nga po kami eh!"

"Ahh! Good Evening po! Papa ni Sakura" sabi nila Syaoran habang kinakamot ang ulo.

Natawa naman si Tito

*HA-HA-HA**HA-HA-HA**HA-HA-HA*.

"Tawagin niyo nalang akong Tito wag na Papa ni Sakura mahaba yun eh!"

Natawa naman si Bestie.

*HA-HA-HA**HA-HA-HA**HA-HA-HA*.

"Ano na naman ba ang nasabi ko? Sabi ni Syaoran na kinakamot uli ang ulo."

"Ahh! Wala." Sabi ni Bestie Sakura.

"Oh! Hito panyo umiiyak kana naman sa kakatawa, baka sabihin nila pinapaiiyak kita."

Ayeeh! Kinilig ako kayna Syaoran at Sakura dahil ang sweet nila, at buti nalang pinigilan ko ang sarili ko dahil kasama pa namin si Tito Fujitaka. Baka mapagalitan alams na .. (Kilig to the Bone ..)

~Sakura's POV~

"Oh! Hito panyo umiiyak kana naman sa kakatawa, baka sabihin nila pinapaiiyak kita."

At ito na naman ang PUSO ko

*LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB*.

"Hmm… Sakura? Sabi ni Syaoran.

"Ah…h…h! Salamat!" sabi ko.

"Ahh! Wala yun, Ok ka lang ba?" sabi ni Syaoran

"A…a…ahh! Oo." Sabi ko.

"Hmm.. Sige po uwi napo kami" sabi ni Syaoran kay papa.

At nagwave sina Eriol at Syaoran sa amin nila Papa.

"Oh! Dito ka na naman ba matutulog Tomoyo?" sabi ni Papa.

"Opo, wala pa po kasi sila Mama at Papa." Sabi ni Bestie Tomoyo

"Oh! Halina kayo, pasok na." sabi ni Papa.

Pumasok na kami sa luob at umakyat na din sa kwarto dahil busog pa kami. Nagbihis na din kami ng Pajama naming para comportable. Hihiga na sana kami ng biglang nagring ang phone ko. (You have a Message ..)

From: Syaoran Li

"Wǎn'ān Gōngzhǔ! .." :))

"Oh! Bestie si Syaoran ba yun?" sabi ni Bestie Tomoyo.

"Ahh!Oo." sabi ko.

"Ayehh!" sabi niya habang kinikilig.

"Ay! Matulog na tayo" sabi ko.

"Oo na!" Sabi niya.

Hihiga na sana ulit kami ng biglang magring ang phone ni Bestie Tomoyo ( You have a 1 new message ..)

~Tomoyo's POV~

Hayyy! Sino ba naman tong nagtext .

UNREGISTERED NUMBER:

" Wǎn'ān wǒ de fūrén.. Dāngxīn! :*

Gosh! Sino ba to? Replay ko nga ng malaman.

"TO : UNREGISTERED NUMBER"

"Hmm.. Wǎn'ān ! Dāngxīn! Sino po sila?"

UN.: Ako? Ako nga pala si Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sorry I forgot to write my name.

Ako: Ay? Oh! Eriol ikaw pala. Saan mo nga pala nakuha number ko? o.O

Agad ko naming sinave ang number.

Eriol: Ah? HEHEHE! Hininge ko sayo at binigay mo." ^_^

Ako: Ayyy! Oo nga pala .. Sorry!

Eriol: Naku wala yun ok lang. Matutulog ka na ba?

Ako: Sana!

Eriol: Ahh! Sige, Wǎn'ān wǒ de fūrén.. Dāngxīn! :* Sleep kana.

"Oh! Bestie sino ang nagtext?" sabi ni Bestie Sakura.

"Ahh! Si Eriol lang naman." Sabi ko.

"Anong sabi?" sabi niya habang kinikilig din ..

"Wala nag Wǎn'ān wǒ de fūrén.. Dāngxīn! :* Sleep kana. .." sabi ko.

"Ahh! Ano replay mo?" sabi niya.

"Kay langan pa bang itanong mo?" sabi ko.

"Ayyeh! Ayaw niyang sabihin." x)) sabi niya.

"Matulog na nga tayo." Sabi ko.

"Ayeh! Ngayon ako naman.. bleeh! :P sabi niya.

"Iwan ko sayo, bahala ka matutulog na ako." Sabi ko.

"Wǎn'ān! " sabi niya.

" Wǎn'ān!" sabi ko.

The Next Day ..

Nagkasalobong kaming apat (4) sa may entrance ng Canteen.

"Oh! Kakain din kayo?" Sabi ni Eriol.

"Ahh! Oo, eh!" Sabi naman ni ko.

"Kayo? Anong ginagawa niyo rito?" Sabi ni Bestie Sakura.

"Kakain din with smiling face." Sabi ni Syaoran kay Bestie Sakura.

"Kung ganon pala eh! Sabay-sabay na tayo." Sabi ni Eriol.

Magsasalita n asana kami ni Bestie Sakura nag biglang …

"Tara!" Sabi ni Syaoran.

Kaya hayon din a kami nakatanggi.

Pagpasok naming sa Canteen may nakita agad kaming vacant set at doon na naupo.

"Oh? Anong gusto niyo? Sabi ni Syaoran at Eriol.

"Ahh! Sushi sakin." Sabi ko.

"Mahilig ka rin noon Wǒ de fūrén? Tanong ni Eriol.

"Ahh! Oo pati Noodles Favorite Food ko." Sabi ko habang nagblublush.

Sino ba naman ang di magblublush tinawag ka ni Eriol na Wǒ de fūrén.. x))

At bigla nalang tumibok ang PUSO ko

*LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB** LUB-DUB*.

"Oh? Wǒ de gōngzhǔ ikaw ano gusto mo? Tanong ni Syaoran kay ni Bestie Sakura.

Tinawag ni Syaoran si ni Bestie Sakura na Gōngzhǔ sa harap mismo namin ni Eriol. Sa tingin ko tumitibok din ang puso ni Bestie Sakura sa sinabi ni Syaoran.. x))

"Ah…h…h! Fried rice with eggs sakin." Sabi ni Bestie Sakura.

"Ahh! Yun ba ang mga favorite mong food mo Wǒ de gōngzhǔ?" Tanong ni Syaoran kay Bestie Sakura.

"Ah…h...h! Oo, Ebi Fry, Fried rice with eggs, noodles." Sabi ni Bestie Sakura.

"Ahh! Sege! Oreder muna kami Wǒ de gōngzhǔ!" sabi ni Syaoran.

"Wǒ de fūrén Stay right there." Sabi naman ni Eriol.

Ilang oras din kaming naghintay kayna Eriol at Syaoran, dahil sa dami nang mga student sa Canteen halos mapuno na nga ang loob nito buti nalang di pa gaanong marami nang dumating kami ..

"Wǒ de fūrén Sorry! Kung ngayon lang kami, madami kasing tao." Sabi ni Eriol.

"Ah…h…h! Naku! Wala yun ." Sabi ko.

"Oy! Tara! Kain na tayo, alam kong gutom na kayo lalo na tong Wǒ de gōngzhǔ jié." Sabi ni Syaoran habang nakasmile kay Bestie Sakura.

"Seguro nga! Kain na tayo." Sabi ni Bestie Sakura na nagblublush na. x))

Ilang oras din kaming kumain dail nagkwentohan, nagtawanan, at marami pang iba. Nakakapagod na nga dahil sakit na nang tiyan namain ni Bestie Sakura dahil sa kakatawa naming eh! x)) Buti nalang wala na kaming pasok ngayong hapon dahil may meeting daw ang lahat nang teachers. Hinatid na kami nila sa kotse ni Eriol. x))

"Oh? Saan tayo pupunta?" Tanong ko.

"Ahh! Ihahated naming kayo sa bahay niyo, dahil wala na tayong pasok at para diin makapagpahinga kayo Wǒ de fūrén jié". Sabi sakin ni Eriol habang nakawinking smile sakin. x))

"Ah…h…h! Wag na! Sabi ko.

"Oo, wag na sobra sobra na ang mga ginagawa niyo sa amin eh! baka masanay kami niyan sege kayo." Sabi ni Bestie Sakura habang nakasmile.

"Ano naman ngayon pagnasanay kayo?" Tanong naman si Syaoran habang papalapit kay Bestie Sakura. x))

"Oo nga naman, masanay na kayo. Wala naming masama diba?" Sabi naman ni Eriol habang nagwink sa akin.

"Wala naman pero …" Hindi kuna natapos ang sasabihin ko dahilo biglang nilapit ni Syaoran ang muka niya kay Bestie Sakura. x))

"Oyyy! Wǒ de gōngzhǔ jié? May sakit kaba? Kasi your face is full of red." Sabi ni Syaoran habang nakatapat ang mukha kay Bestie Sakura. x))

{A/N: Naku kung naiimagen niyo lang ang position nila Sakura at Syaoran dahil ilang inch. nalang ang pagitan nang kanilang mga maku sa isa't-isa .. Ayeeh! x)) Diko na talaga matakr tong Kilig to the Bone nang Story na ito ..}

Nagulat naman kami sa position nila at nabigla din kami sa sinabi ni Syaoran.

"Ah…h…h! Wa…l…l…la a..k…kong s…a…kit." Sabi naman nang Bestie Sakura ko na alam ko na mangkinakabahan na. x))

"Hoyyy! Syaoran eh! uwi na natin sila para makapagpahingana." Sabi ni Eriol.

"Seguro nga! Oh! Tara! Sumakay na kayo para makauwi na kayo nang maaga." Sabi naman ni Syaoran.

Sumakay na kami sa kotse, at hinatid kami nila Eriol at Syaoran Safe and Sound …

{A/N: Wǎn'ān Gōngzhǔ! Means GoodNight Princess! .. Wǎn'ān wǒ de fūrén.. Dāngxīn! Means GoodNight my Lady! Be careful! .. Wǎn'ān! Means GoodNight! .. Wǒ de fūrén means My Lady .. Wǒ de gōngzhǔ means My Princess .. Wǒ de fūrén jié! Means My Lady ko! .. Wǒ de gōngzhǔ jié! Means My Princess ko! .. Sa mga dipa nakakaalam .. }

Abangan niyo nalang sa Chapter 3 part 2 .. I hope you Enjoy! Thank you! :))


	4. 2 Friend & 2 Best friend Chapter 3 part2

**Chapter 3: The Day After Tomorrow (PART 2- Continuation )**

~Syaoran's POV~

{A/N: It's the first time na magkakaPOV si Syaoran .. It's His time to sine .. x)) Pasensiya na KTTB lang si Author .. }

Hayyy! Sawakas na kauwi na rin kami ni Eriol, sakit nang katawan ko dahil sa mga pinaggagawa naming kanina sa Canteen .. I have a great moment with them astig nga eh! At parang nakita kuna dati si Sakura, hmm.. hindi ko lang matandaan kung saan? Kalian.

"Hoyyy! Bro? Anong iniisip mo?" Tanong ni Friend Eriol sakin.

Ahh! Bago ko makalimutan ditto rin sa bahay si Eriol natutulog pagwalang tao sa bahay nila katulag ni Tomoya pero ang pahkakaiba nga lang eh! Sobrang buzy nang Pama at Papa ni Eriol sa isang taon lang ata sila nagkakasama o di naman kaya pamay occasion. At sa mga di pa alam para naring magkapatid kami ni Eriol dahil nga magkababata na na kami alam niya lahat pati nga parents ko inaagaw niya de joke lang.

"Ay! Wala, may naalala lang ako." Sabi ko.

"Sino?" Sabi ni Friend Eriol.

"Wala kalimutan mo na lang." Sabi ko.

"Ay! Ganon?." Sabi niya.

"Oo."Sabi ko.

"Oy! Matanong nga kita?"Sabi ko.

"Bakit?"Sabi niya.

"May gusto kaba kay Tomoyo?."Sabi ko.

"Hu? Wala no way. Ano pinagsasasabi mo? Where just Friend/Kaibigan."Sabi niya.

"Anong no way. Kaibigan? Sura ka? Hindi Ka…ibigan?" Sabi ko.

"Huh? Anong pinagsasasabi mo dyun huh? Ikaw may gusto kaba kai Sakura?"Sabi niya.

"Ay! Binalik sakin ang tanong?"Sabi ko.

"Gusto mo ba siya?"Sabi niya.

"Hindi! Alam mo naman kung sino ang gusto ko diba?"Sabi ko.

"Yung Girl na nakita mo sa park when were just a kid?"Sabi niya.

"Yup! Yung Girl na niyakap ko at nangako na samuli niming pagkikita ay maroon akong medalya ng NATiONAL CHAMPiONSHiP na ipapakita sakanya."Sabi ko.

~FLASHBACK~

Noong maliliit palang kami, pumunta kami sa Park ng Friend ko na si Syaoran tapos naglalaro siya ng soccer at ako naman ay lakaupo at tumitingin lang sa kanya, halos sugatan na nga siya dahil gusto niya makapasaok yung bola kahit isa. May lumapit sakanya na isang batang babae na kasing edad lang naming at sinabi niya kay Friend Syaoran na Try and Try makakapasok ka din kahit isa. Sinubukan niya ishoot ulit ang bola at nakapasok nga. Napayakap si Friend Syaoran sa Girl na yun at nangako na samuli nilang pagkikita ay maroon na siyang medalya ng NATiONAL CHAMPiONSHiP at doon nagsimulang magkagusto ang Friend kung si Syaoran sa "UNKNOWN GiRL" na yun. Araw-araw bumabalik ang Frienko sa park upang makita yung Girl na yun pero hindi.

"Ahh! Magkikita pa ba kayo?"Sabi niya.

"Oo naman, baling araw."Sabi ko.

"Sa tingin mo ganon pa din ba ang itsura niya?"Sabi niya.

"Hindi ko na alam."Sabi ko.

"So! Pano yun?Sabi niyo.

"Iwan, bahala na." Sabi ko.

At biglang may nagtext sa phone ni Eriol.

You have a 1 text ..

…

~Eriol's POV~

{A/N: It's the first time na magkakaPOV din si Eriol .. It's His time to sine .. }

"FROM: MAMA"

Anak hindi kami makakauwi nang papa mo ngayun dahil busy ba kami sa company natin. I hope naunderstand mo anak. Dāngxīn! Wǒ ài nǐ!

"TO : MAMA"

"Hmm.. Palaga naman silang busy eh!"

Mama: Dāngxīn! Wǒ ài nǐ!

"Oh! Eriol sino nagtext?"Sabi niya.

"Ahh! Wala si Mama lang naman hindi daw makakauwi." Sabi ko.

"Wag na malungkot an dito naman kami eh! Sabi niya with smile.

Hihiga n asana kami ng biglang nagring ang phone ni Friend Syaora.

You have a text ..

"FROM: SAKURA KINOMOTO"

"Oy! Salamat nga pala : ) Sleep ka na ba?"

"TO : SAKURA KINOMOTO"

Ako: Para saan? Hindi pa. : )

Sakura: Ay? Basta salamat nagenjoy kami kanina, sakit na nga ang tiyan ko sa kakatawa eh! : )

Ako: Ahh? Naku wala yun basta ikaw ; ) Qí shānghài pa ba? Yíhàn! : (

Sakura: Naks! Lakas ko naman sayo, : ) Hindi na, huh? Ba't ka Lǎo mǎ yíhàn? Naku hindi mo naman kasalanan : )

Ako: Oo naman ikaw pa, ; ) Sure?

Sakura: Ay! Oo, sure. : )

Ako: Ahh! Sige, matulog kana Wǎn'ān Gōngzhǔ! Tiánmì de mèng! Shàngdì bǎoyòu! Zhàogù! Dāngxīn! Muah! Wǒ de gōngzhǔ! ; *

Sakura: Sege, ikaw din Wǎn'ān Gōngzhǔ! Tiánmì de mèng! Shàngdì bǎoyòu! Zhàogù! Dāngxīn! ; * Wǒ de wángzǐ! ; P

"Hoy! Syaoran? Naks! Wagas ka makasmile ahh! Sino ba nagtext? Ayeeh!" Sabi ko sa sobrang kilig .. x))

"Ay! Wala si Sakura lang with smile." Sabi niya.

"Ayeeh! Yun ba yung hindi?"Sabi ko habang KTTB .. x))

"Matulog na nga tayo, maaga pa natin silang susundoon diba?" Sabi niya.

"Ahh! Oo nga pala bukas, dahil ililibut nila tayo sa City at School Exited na ako." Sabi niya.

Matutulog n asana kami ng biglang magring ulit ang phone ko.

You have a 1 text ..

"FROM: TOMOYO DAIDOUJI"

"Oy! Salamat nga pala : ) Sleep ka na ba? Sege! Wǎn'ān Gōngzhǔ!"

"TO : TOMOYO DAIDOUJI"

Ako: Tot! Wala yun, Hindi pa. Matutulog kana? : )

Tomoyo: Ay? Basta salamat nagenjoy kami, Hindi pa: )

Ako: Ahw, mabuti : )

Tomoyo: Naks! May nakain kaba?

Ako: Yung kinain lang natin kanina, : )

Tomoy: Ay! Ganon?

Ako: Oo Sige, matulog kana Wǎn'ān Gōngzhǔ! .. Sleep kana maaga pa bukas.

Tomoyo: Sege, ikaw din Wǎn'ān Gōngzhǔ! Huh? Para saan? Diba Saturday na bukas?

Ako: Sege na wag na makulit sleep kana. Tiánmì de mèng! Shàngdì bǎoyòu! Zhàogù! Dāngxīn! Muah! Wǒ de fūrén! ; *

Tomoyo: Sege, Tiánmì de mèng! Shàngdì bǎoyòu! Zhàogù! Dāngxīn! Muah! Wǒ de nánrén! ; P

"Hoyyy! Tama na nga yang kasweetan niyo ng Tomoyo mo, kaibigan pala huh? Yun pala ka…ibigan!"Sabi niya.

"Tulog na!"Sabi ko.

{A/N: Dāngxīn! Wǒ ài nǐ! Means Ingat! I love you! .. Yíhàn! Means Sorry! .. Lǎo mǎ yíhàn means nagsorry .. Tiánmì de mèng! Means Sweet dreams! .. Shàngdì bǎoyòu! Means God bless! .. Zhàogù! Means Take care! .. Qí shānghài means its hurt .. Wǒ de wángzǐ! Means My Prince .. Wǒ de nánrén ! means My Man .. }

Abangan niyo nalang sa Chapter 4 .. I hope you Enjoy! Thank you! :))


End file.
